


romeo & juliet (and other things that lead to connor murphy falling in love with evan hansen)

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: #au #connor isnt dead #tree bros, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: connor drunkenly quotes shakespeare very dramatically and evan finds it cute. gay things ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

"is love a tender thing? it is too rough,  
too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn." the loud voice yelled from below.

evan stifled his laughter as he looked down the balcony at the boy walking in circles and gesturing wildly with his hands.

he knew the boy hadn't noticed him yet, and he intended to keep it that way.

evan had found himself at a party with jared and had immediately found himself a room to lock himself in. he went out to the balcony to breathe, and that is where he found a seemingly drunk boy with long hair screaming shakespeare for approximately an hour and a half.

he had been scared at first but realized the boy was crying and yelling _romeo and juliet._  it was hard to feel threatened after that.

he leaned over a bit more to watch him more clearly.

the boy suddenly stopped rambling and peered up at evan.

"shit." evan said, stumbling backwards.

"i saw you! come back, my juliet!" he heard the boy shout.

evan face palmed and continued to ignore the boy.

"don't make me climb up there!"

evan sighed and went back near the edge of the balcony. "hey."

the boy stared at him before bursting into a smile. "fuck, you're cute."

evan felt his face turning red and was suddenly happy it was dark enough for the boy to not see his cheeks. "thanks?"

"did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight, before, deny it, eyes  
for i never saw true beauty till this night." he declared, getting down on one knee.

evan laughed and watched the boy embarrass himself.

"your laugh is cute too. i'm in love."

evan laughed even more before tilting his head to the side. "you don't even know my name."

"well what is your name?"

"evan."

"evan? that's even prettier than 'juliet'."

"thanks, i still don't know your name." evan replied.

"connor. i'm connor." the boy declared, grinning toothily at evan.

"well evan," he said, sitting down on the grass, "are we in love now?"

evan folded his arms and leaned against the balcony. "i guess so." he said, smiling down at connor.

"that makes us boyfriends, right?"

"sure." evan replied.

"great, can we make out now?"

evan blushed and scratched his neck. "maybe when you're not drunk."

connor pouted and stood up. "come _on_."

"nope."

connor sighed dramatically and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "fine, i'll be very sober tomorrow. so don't go home feeling sad."

"wasn't planning on it."

"can we cuddle?" connor asked, sounding sad himself.

evan was about to answer when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. he pulled it out to see that jared was calling him. "i have to go. did you come with anybody, connor?"

"nope."

"do you need a ride?"

"nope."

"do you have a car?"

"yep."

evan sighed. "you can't drive home, connor."

"i'm already home." connor stated, confusing evan.

the party was at zoe murphy's house.

zoe murphy as in his friend zoe.

so why would a random cute boy who'd just declared his love for evan live here?

evan shrugged and grabbed his sweatshirt before waving at connor.

"until we meet again, my love!" connor called as evan shook his head and walked out of the room.

 

 

  
evan hated summer.

it had only started a couple days ago and he was already so annoyed.

the only friends he had were alana, zoe, and jared and even they had things to do.

alana and zoe were always hanging out with each other and doing gay things.

jared was running his weird conspiracy theory blog and making out with random people he met at parties.

and evan was just, there.

not doing anything significant or interesting at all.

today, they were all going over to zoe's house so at least evan had something to do.

he got a ride from jared, since he didn't really drive.

driving scared evan, so many things that could go wrong.

as soon as they arrived at her house the door swung open and an unfamiliar boy stood there, eating what seemed to be a chocolate chip cookie.

the boy had sharp features and was very attractive. he had pretty brown eyes and the pinkest lips. and his hair. his hair was gorgeous. it was long and brown and looked soft and- _holy shit, it was romeo_.

"er, hello." jared said, surprised.

"hey, zoe's friends?" he asked studying jared with a bored expression before looking over at evan.

his eyes suddenly widened and he nearly choked on his cookie. " _evan?_  jesus, you're even cuter up close."

evan blushed as jared gave him the weirdest look.

"we met at the party a couple nights ago." connor explained, his eyes not leaving evan's face.

evan looked down, feeling embarrassed for no reason when suddenly someone pushed past connor.

"jared! evan! come in." zoe said, dragging evan in by his sleeve. "have you all met connor?"

connor waved at them, expressionless before turning around and heading upstairs.

"he's a bit asocial." his sister said, rolling her eyes as he walked away.

"who is he exactly?"

"and why is someone as hot as him talking to _evan_?" jared wondered, his eyes following the stairs.

evan punched his shoulder and zoe laughed. "he's my brother."

"you have a brother?" evan and jared both asked in unison.

"yeah, he's usually at reformatory school but he's back for the summer." she said, waving it off like it was no big deal.

"reformatory school?" evan and jared said again.

"yeah." zoe said, bringing them to the living room where alana sat eating cookies. "how do you know him evan?"

"we sort of met at the party."

"how?"

evan scratched his neck. "it's sort of a long story."

"well, now i definitely want to know."

"summarization; i confessed my love and asked him to be my boyfriend." connor said, walking into the living room with a bottle of mountain dew. he swiped a cookie from the platter and winked at evan before sitting down on the floor. "so are we watching the harry potter marathon, or not?"

"did he say yes?"

"mhhmm. he also promised me we'd make out when i was sober."

jared, alana, and zoe all turned to give him a look.

"okay, that was taken wayy out of proportion." evan said, trying to redeem himself.

connor gave him the tiniest sliver of a smile. "i'm still expecting a kiss."

zoe suddenly sat between the two boys. "i will not be having you two messed up idiots fall in love on my watch."

"cock block." connor muttered, taking a drink of his mountain dew.

evan sighed as the first movie started and jared scrambled to shut off the lights.

 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been busy with my other book, which is close to ending so sorry for the late update!
> 
> don't forget to comment and check out my other story.

evan found himself going over to zoe's house less and less.

maybe it was because of the fact that connor always seemed to be lingering around the living room and almost every time without fail asked him for a kiss and then followed that up with the claim that evan had promised him a makeout session.

and maybe because evan feared that if the murphy boy asked again with that cute lazy halfgrin of his, he was going to succumb to his charms and kiss him.

and he didn't know if he was ready to potentially have a thing with a delinquent.

"what'd he do anyway?" evan asked following zoe around the cardigan aisle in the department store.

"i don't know what really sent him away." she confessed, checking the size of a black one. "do you think this'll fit connor?" she muttered, pulling it out.

evan ignored the fact that zoe buying him a cardigan probably meant that connor usually wore cardigans and that was awfully cute to him for some reason.

"what do you mean you don't know what sent him away?" evan asked, biting his nail.

"he's done a lot of things. arson, assault, theft." she said grabbing the article of clothing and throwing it into her cart.

evan's eyes widened.

connor didn't look like someone capable of those sorts of things.

theft? sure, he was a teenage boy.

assault? maybe with good reason?

but arson? that was just, evil.

and connor didn't seem evil.

connor, as far as evan knew, behaved like an angel. (aside from a couple sexual innuendos and winks thrown evan's way).

"oh." was all he managed to say.

zoe sighed and looked up at evan, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "evan, connor's not that bad. he's not going to set your house on fire or shank you. he's just sort of fucked up in the head. he's got issues. disorders. like yours."

evan tilted his head to the side in confusion. "like what?"

"well bipolar disorder to start with, and then severe depression, and then some other things that i can't remember but he has countless pills for."

evan was genuinely surprised.

maybe this was what she was referring to when she said called them both messed up.

"well then why is he at that school?"

"parents."

evan laughed in complete shock. "wow. so you have a child who obviously needs help and instead you send him to a goddamn reformatory school?"

zoe sighed. "believe me, i said the same thing."

 

 

after shopping with zoe, evan had ended up at her home, much to his dismay.

as soon as they stepped in the house, the one and only connor murphy wandered down the stairs in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt with the slogan 'girls just wanna have fun-damental rights' emblazoned on the front.

"evan! i missed you, babe." connor said, noticing evan.

he ravaged through the bags of clothing his sister was toting and pulled out several cloths that probably belonged to him. he slung them over his shoulder and thanked his sister before turning back to look at evan. "mind coming up to my room?"

evan faltered.

what would he possibly do in connor's room?

maybe connor was going to jump him.

or maybe he was going to kiss him.

either way evan found both ideas terrifying.

zoe narrowed her eyes cynically. "what are you going to do to my friend?"

"nothing. i just thought we could get to know each other." connor said, plastering a fake smile on his face. "we are boyfriends, after all."

connor shot evan a wink, making him nearly die.

zoe stared at him a bit more as if trying to figure out what he was up to. "fine. evan, call me if he tries anything weird."

evan almost let out a squeak as connor smiled triumphantly and led evan up to his room.

he swung the door open and gestured for evan to come in.

"nice room." evan said awkwardly.

connor studied his face, like he often did. "yeah, too bad i'm only here for a couple of months."

evan felt something in his chest and ignored it.

connor sat down on a chair near his desk.

evan sat himself on the bed.

"so."

"what's your favorite color?"

"my-what?"

"your favorite color."

evan scratched his neck. "blue."

connor nodded as if genuinely making an effort to remember it. "and your birthday?"

"it's in fifteen days." evan said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"favorite movie."

evan blushed. "the corpse bride."

"song?"

"hey jude by the beatles."

"favorite sex position?"

evan choked on what seemed to be air. " _connor_."

connor laughed. "i was joking. but it'd be nice to know. for y'know, future reference."

evan choked again and felt his face turn red. "i am not going to sleep with you."

connor tapped his lip thoughtfully. "and why's that?"

"i just will not." evan shrugged.

connor stood up and moved to the bed to sit by evan. he leaned in close to him making evan clear his throat.

"are you a virgin?" he asked calmly, seeming to enjoy watching evan squirm.

evan blushed. "n-no." he confessed, making connor fake gasp.

"here i was thinking you were pure." connor teased, moving his face away from evan's.

evan felt relieved but also sort of sad.

"who was it with? someone in your grade? were you guys dating?"

"i-it was someone older. college kid." evan said, looking down.

connor grinned. "wow. impressive."

evan regretted that night terribly.

jared had dragged him to his first party and evan had drank to calm his nerves.

"can we talk about something else?" evan suggested, trying to push thoughts of that night out of his head.

"what would you rather us talk about?"

"you." evan said bravely.

connor shrugged. "not much to know. i'm a bad kid. i go to a bad kids school. i come home every once in a while."

"define bad kid." evan challenged.

he didn't know why he felt so strongly about connor not being able to be at home with his family who should be supporting him and helping him deal with everything.

instead he was sent to a school for people who misbehave as if that were going to fix him.

it made him sick to his stomach.

"i've hurt people, evan." connor said, as if he didn't want to discuss it.

"it was never your fault." evan pressed, knowing that he was testing his limits.

connor tilted his head. "and what does that mean?"

"zoe, told me, about your-uh disorder."

"which one?" he asked coldly.

"bpd. but it's okay! i-uhm- i am also sort of messed up."

"you think i'm messed up?"

"no-no! that's not what i meant- i mean- i have really bad anxiety? a-and depression. you're not alone, you know." evan knew he'd fucked up.

he was getting ready to leave the room when connor grabbed his hand.

"thank you, evan." he said, sounding sincere.

evan swallowed and nodded his head as if he suddenly couldn't talk.

his eyes connected with connor's and they just sat there, staring at each other.

evan felt himself suddenly leaning closer to connor as if something was pulling him.

he tilted his head as he noticed connor licking his lips almost nervously.

evan's hand went up to connor's cheek and they both began to close the space between them when out of nowhere the door flew open.

"i heard silence and ran over here as soon as i could!" zoe exclaimed, breathing heavily.

she raced to the bed and shoved them away from each other, resulting in evan falling on the ground and connor sighing.

"zo, is this really necessary? " connor asked, standing up and reaching a hand to evan.

evan prayed his hand wasn't sweaty and grabbed connor's before pulling himself up.

"yes, it's completely necessary." she declared. "my brother and one of my best friends aren't allowed to fall in love."

"we're not-"

"why not?" connor asked.

"because. you guys are eventually going to break up and it's going to make my relationship with both of you strained." zoe said as if it were obvious.

connor rolled his eyes. "too bad because me and evan have been steady for the past two weeks. isn't that right evan?"

evan blushed and zoe jabbed a finger into her brothers chest. "you aren't allowed to date my friends. i'm serious, connor."

connor threw his hands up defensively. "alright, alright."

as soon as zoe left the room, leaving the door open connor turned to evan.

"no promises." he winked.

 

 


End file.
